sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Chao In Space
:Nie mylić z Chao in Space Chao in Space – krótka animacja, która została opublikowana na oficjalnym kanale serii Sonic the Hedgehog na YouTube. Nawiązuje ona do fikcyjnej serii filmów Chao in Space Fabuła W kosmosie doszło do kilku eksplozji w pobliżu Death Egg, po czym Neutralny Chao zaczął odlatywać w swoim statku kosmicznym z dala od Dark Chao. Zły Chao nie odpuszczał jednak, strzelając laserami w swojego wroga. Neutralny Chao postanowił wykonać manewry unikające, jednakże jeden z laserów zdołał go trafić, ku jego irytacji. Neutralny Chao postanowił następnie zawrócić i lecieć prosto na Dark Chao. Po chwili okazało się, że był to jedynie sen Neutralnego Chao śpiącego pod palmą obok Sonica w Neutral Garden. Chao zaczął się wiercić we śnie, co zauważył Sonic. W śnie, Neutralny Chao wielokrotnie starł się z Dark Chao, aż ostatecznie stracił jedno ze skrzydeł swojego statku kosmicznego. Chao zaczął więc chodzić na jawie, zbliżając się do jeziorka. Sonic szybko zareagował, odciągając go od wody. Tymczasem Neutralny Chao w swoim śnie był przygnębiony z powodu uszkodzenia swojego statku. Spojrzał następnie na obrazek ukazujący go w towarzystwie dwóch jego przyjaciół, również Neutralnych Chao. Zdeterminowany postanowił wrócić do walki. Tymczasem w ogrodzie zaczął się wspinać po małych skałach pod wodospadem. Sonic pobiegł mu z pomocą, próbując go uratować przed odlotem. Jednakże nie udało mu się go złapać, a Chao odleciał. Sonic spadł następnie do jeziora, w którym kąpały się dwa inne Chao. Po chwili do jeża podpłynął także pingwin, który się do niego przytulił. Z powrotem we śnie, Neutralny Chao i Dark Chao znów zaczęli do siebie strzelać. W rzeczywistości z kolei Sonic ganiał za biegającym i latającym Chao po całym ogrodzie, co obserwowały inne Chao i zwierzątka. Nikt jednak nie zwrócił uwagi na Doktora Eggmana, przebranego za świętego Mikołaja, który wspiął się po klifie. Doktor również zwrócił uwagę, nieco zaskoczony, na pościg Sonica za Chao. Po chwili jednak skupił się na zebranych w ogrodzie prezentach i zaczął wyciągać do nich rękę. Sonic, zmęczony pościgiem, zauważył jedynie jak Chao upada smutny na ziemię. W jego śnie Dark Chao zdołał zniszczyć jego statek, pozostawiając go dryfującego w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Po chwili jednak zjawili się dwaj przyjaciele Neutralnego Chao w swoich statkach kosmicznych. Zrzucili mu następnie siedem Chaos Drives, które nadały mu niesamowitą moc. Chao został otoczony kokonem i transformował się w super formę, po czym otrzymał od przelatującego pingwina brwi. Oślepiony blaskiem Dark Chao przeraził się tym widokiem. Neutralny Chao zaczął następnie lecieć w jego kierunku, a Dark Chao próbował go desperacko zestrzelić. W rzeczywistości Chao zaczął sennie biec przed siebie, wymachując pięściami. Sonic podniósł swoją nogę aby pozwolić mu przejść. Chao pobiegł następnie do sięgającego po prezenty Doktora Eggmana i wymierzył mu cios w twarz, który w rzeczywistości zniszczył statek Dark Chao. Sonic zareagował szybko i złapał Chao zanim ten zleciał z klifu, widząc również spadającego Eggmana. Początkowo zdziwiony całą sytuacją Sonic ostatecznie uśmiechnął się, trzymając śpiącego Chao. W jego śnie, Chao świętował zwycięstwo wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i zamierzał otworzyć butelkę Chao Sody. Zanim jednak zaczął odkręcać korek, zauważył duch Tikal, która mu klaskała. W oczach Chao pojawiły się łzy, po czym przystąpił on do ciągnięcia za korek butelki, który w rzeczywistości był nosem Sonica. Ostatecznie Chao udało się mocno pociągnąć za korek i otworzyć butelkę, ku konsternacji Sonica. Postacie *Chao **Neutralny Chao **Hero Chao **Dark Chao *Tikal *Sonic the Hedgehog *Doktor Eggman Ciekawostki *Statki kosmiczne Neutralnych Chao są wzorowane na Chao Pod z elementami X-Winga z Gwiezdnych Wojen, a statek Dark Chao na Dark Chao Walkerze. *W Neutral Garden pojawiają się miniaturowy Chao Pod i Speed Star *Jeden z Chao w Neutral Garden jest wzorowany na postaci NiGHTS. *Fioletowo-biały Hero Chao z tej animacji wzorowany jest na Chao o imieniu "Pocky", którego J.N. Wiedle (jedna z wykonawców storyboarda) stworzyła gdy pierwszy raz grała w Sonic Adventure 2 w 2002 roku. *Lalka Sonica pojawiająca się w tle wzorowana jest na lalce, którą Amy posiadała w serialu Sonic Boom w odcinku Dziewczyński weekend. Od momentu wyemitowania odcinka lalka ta była często powtarzającym się żartem na oficjalnych mediach społecznościowych związanych z serią. *Neutralny Chao używa Chaos Drives do transformacji podobnie jak inne postaci z serii wykorzystują Szmaragdy Chaosu do osiągnięcia super formy. *W trakcie transformacji Neutralny Chao otacza się kokonem, podobnie jak Chao kiedy wkraczają w dorosłość lub dokonują reinkarnacji w grach. *Pingwin przekazuje Neutralnemu Chao swoje brwi, podobnie jak w Sonic Adventure i Sonic Adventure 2 gdzie Chao przejmują elementy zwierząt jakie im się poda. *Chao Soda, którą Neutralny Chao otwiera pod koniec, jest nawiązaniem do napoju Chaos Cola, którego reklmay pojawiały się w Sonic Adventure 2. *Podczas napisów końcowych można usłyszeć piosenkę Escape from the City nuconą przez Chao. *Krótko po premierze tego odcinka na SEGA Shop ukazały się kubki z wizerunkami wszystkich Chao które pojawiły się w animacji, a także plakaty wzorowane na kasetach DVD Chao in Space, które Neutralny Chao miał w pobliżu gdy spał. Kategoria:Filmy